


Die Zuflucht

by Eresia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eresia/pseuds/Eresia
Summary: Nur ein Ausschnitt aus einer Story Idee, die mir im Kopf rumspuckt. Die eigentliche Handlung dreht sich darum wie Remus mit Hilfe von Iris (eine Schulfreundin von Lily und ein OFC) Sirius aus Azkaban holt. Anschließend ziehen Sirius und Remus Harry groß.Severus Snape und Iris sollen gar nicht viel Platz in der Geschichte einnehmen. Aber als "Tante" von Harry überredet Iris Severus dazu, mit Ihnen und Draco, seinen Patenkind, alle zwei Monate ein Wochenende am Meer zu verbringen. Diese Szene spielt sich ca. nach einem Jahr in diesem Arrangements ab. Harry und Draco sollen in etwa 4 oder 5 Jahre alt sein.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)





	Die Zuflucht

Die Wellen schlugen in einem angenehm sanften Rhythmus gegen den Strand und ein warmer Luftzug zog durch die geöffnete Balkontür. Eine einsame leicht flackernde Kerze stand auf dem ungenutzten Kamin und Severus genoss das sanfte Rauschen und die ansonsten vorherrschende Dunkelheit im Raum. 

Hatte er anfänglich diese Ausflüge zum kleinen Haus am Strand mit den beiden Jungs und Iris eher gefürchtet, waren sie nun der Höhepunkt in seinen ruhigen Leben. Etwas das ihn durch die ansonsten zäh dahinfließenden Tage brachte. Nicht, dass er es gegenüber der Brünetten jemals aussprach, aber er wusste, dass sie es wusste. Es lang in dem etwas wärmeren und breiteren Grinsen, in dem funkelnden rehbraunen Augen und den flüchtigen Berührungen. Dies hier war ihr Refugium, ihre Zuflucht, eine unausgesprochene „Sache“. Etwas das er keinesfalls wieder missen wollte. Und gerade das machte ihn gleichfalls unglaublich glücklich und furchtsam.

Die glücklichen Momente in seinem Leben waren bisher sehr wenige gewesen, stets gefolgt von Bitterkeit. Etwas was nie lange angehalten hatte. Ein süßer, warmer Geschmack im Mund an den man sich erinnerte und nie zurückbekam, überlagert von Galle. Viele dieser glücklichen Erinnerungen waren mit Lily verbunden und er hatte sie selbst mit seinen Unzulänglichkeiten getrübt und zerstört.

Das leise rascheln von Stoff, gefolgt vom sanften Klicken einer Tür ließ ihn aufhören. 

„Oh… Severus, ich dachte du bist schon Schlafen gegangen.“, die Stimme war leicht kratzig und getrübt von Müdigkeit. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den Jungs noch vorgelesen oder einige Schlaflieder gesungen. 

Er dreht sich zu ihr um zu antworten und bekam nur einen undefinierten Laut heraus, bevor er schnell schluckte. Sie trug nur ein etwas zu großes Shirt mit Eulen darauf. Er wusste, wenn sie sich nur etwas bewegen würde, würde er sehen, was sie darunter trug. Falls sie etwas darunter trug, flüsterte einen leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. 

Zu schnell drehte er sich wieder zu den Bodenhohen Fenstern. „Nein…“, er räusperte sich um seine Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen. „Ich wollte noch etwas die Ruhe hier genießen.“

Er hörte wieder ein leises rascheln und ein paar Fuß Schritte, die sich entfernten.

„Verständlich.“, Iris stimme klang etwas höher und er bildete sich ein, Verlegenheit heraus zu hören. Sie hatte seine Reaktion wohl richtig gedeutet. „Ich wollte gern noch eine Tasse Tee trinken vorm Schlafen. Möchtest du auch eine?“ Er hörte das lautere Rascheln von Stoff und dann das Rauschen des Wasserhahns.

„Ja, gerne. Kamille?“

Sie gab nur einen leisen bestätigen Laut von sich und er hörte das leise Klirren von Tassen als sie in der Küche den Tee vorbereitete. Zwei Minuten später war das Pfeifen des Teekessels zu hören, das abrupt wieder aufhörte. „Das hätte mir jetzt noch gefehlt, dass die Jungs wieder aufwachen.“, murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Ihre Fuß Schritte kamen wieder näher, begleitet vom Rascheln schweren Stoffes, bis er sich einbildete sie neben sich zu spüren. Eine Hand mit Tasse schob sich in sein Sichtfeld und er stutzte kurz, als er den viel zu langen und großen Ärmel sah aus dem die Hand lugte. Er warf nun doch einen Blick zur Seite und ein unwillkürlicher Laut, fast ein Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Sie hatte sich seine Robe übergezogen. Augenscheinlich um die Peinlichkeit des zu kurzen Nachtshirts entgegen zu wirken. Zwar war sie nun eindeutig weniger entblößt, aber der Anblick von ihr, in seinen für sie zu großen Roben, brachte ganz neue Probleme mit sich. 

Schnell schloss er die Augen, drehte sich wieder nach vorn und griff ungeschickt nach der angebotenen Tasse. Er war aus mehreren Gründen froh, dass das Zimmer schlecht beleuchtet war.

Ein leises, unterdrücktes Lachen war zu hören. „Severus Snape: Zaubertrankmeister, Spion für das Gute, Furchteinflößender Patenonkel. Bezwungen vom Anblick einer Frau in Roben.“ Sie kicherte.

„Ich bin noch kein Meister.“, wand er etwas lahm ein. „Frau, hast du nichts Eigenes zum Anziehen?“, setzte er nach. Es klang wirscher als er wollte.

Wieder kicherte sie. „Mann, nein leider nicht.“, sie betonte das Mann deutlich. „Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich nicht das Risiko eingehen möchte, die beiden Plagegeister zu wecken, weil ich im Dunkeln nach einem Morgenmantel suchen muss.“

„Normale Leute hängen einen an ihre Tür oder legen ihn auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett.“

„Ich packe ungern aus für drei Tage. Aber natürlich entschuldige ich mich höflichst, dass ich ungefragt deine Robe entwendet habe.“, der zuvor noch leichte verspielte Ton war aus ihrer Stimme entwichen.

Severus seufzte hörbar, er hatte sie nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollen. Sie in seinen Sachen zu sehen, sollte ihn nicht so aus der Fassung bringen können.  
„Entschuldige.“, sagte er leise.

„Wäre es dir lieber, dass ich deine Robe wieder ausziehe? Soll ich mich mit meinem Tee vielleicht ins Bad verdrücken?“, er hörte, dass sie die Fragen ehrlich meinte.

„Nein.“, antwortet er seufzend.

Jetzt seufzte die Brünette schwer. „Nein, nicht ausziehen oder nicht ins Bad?“

„Beides.“

Eine unangenehme schwere Stille setzte zwischen den beiden ein. Sein Blick starr nach vorne Richtung Meer gewandt. Er klammerte sich fast schon an der Teetasse fest, die er nun in beiden Händen hielt. Die Hitze brannte etwas gegen seine Handflächen und half ihn sich im Hier und Jetzt zu verankern. Seine Gedanken wollten Schweifen zu Möglichkeiten, Szenarien, Hoffnungen. 

Er hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff und dann stand Iris vor ihm. Nur ein leichter Lichtschimmer von der Kerze erhellte ihr ovales Gesicht, gerade so dass man die viel zu dunkel wirkenden Augen, die gerade Nase und die etwas zu schmalen Lippen erkannte. Mit erhobenem Blick, schien sie in seinem Gesicht etwas zu suchen. Vielleicht diesen Funken, der immer wieder zwischen Ihnen zu springen schien. Er neigte unwillkürlich den Kopf zu ihr.

Sie brach den Augenkontakt, nahm ihn die Tasse aus der Hand und ging zum kleinen Tisch beim Sofa um beide Tassen abzustellen. Dann kehrte sie zurück und erhob fast schon leicht trotzig den Blick. Er war ihr mit den Augen gefolgt und spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Das war seine Entscheidung, sie ließ ihn die Wahl. Er wusste sie waren beide um einander hergeschlichen, hatten sich beobachtet, kleine Neckereien und Berührungen ausgetauscht. Aber schlussendlich kam es immer wieder auf ihn zurück. War er bereit sich zu verlieben? Konnte er sich auf sich auf sie einlassen. Diese Illusion von Lily loslassen, die sich so sehr in seinen Kopf und Herz gefressen hatte. 

Sie hatten nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, aber er wusste, dass sie es wusste. Welche Besessenheit für diese Frau ihn teilweise angetrieben hatte. Seine verkrüppelnde Eifersucht, die ihn damals den letzten Stoß in die falsche Richtung gegeben hatte. 

Und dennoch… dennoch war da dieses Sehnen, dieses Vielleicht. Ein Gefühl, dass sein Herz zum Springen brachte und wärmte. Die Träume von Geborgenheit, ein Lächeln am Morgen, das ihn begrüßte, wenn er die Augen aufschlug. Und die körperliche Anziehungskraft, die das ein oder andere Mal seine Hand geführt hatte. 

Vor einem Jahr waren seine Träume von Trauer und Sehnsucht nach grünen Augen und roten Haaren erfüllt gewesen. Aber mehr und mehr hatte sich die Brünette mit den rehbraunen Augen eingeschlichen. 

Iris wandte jetzt den Blick weg und schien einen Schritt wegtreten zu wollen. Seine Arme schlossen sich in leichter Panik um ihre Schultern. Ihre Augen blitzen auf und er ließ seine Hände von den Schultern sanft über den Nacken nach oben den Hals entlangwandern. Seine linke Hand grub sich fast schon gierig ihn die dunkle Haar Mähne am Hinterkopf, während die Finger seiner Rechten, ihr Gesicht erkundeten. Ein Seufzen entglitt ihr und sie schloss kurz die Augen.

Ihr Seufzen schoss ihm in den Kopf und als sich ihre Augen wieder öffneten, beugte er sich fast schon gierig hinunter um ihre Lippen einzufangen. Der Kuss war wie ihn kleines Feuerwerk als ob alles in seinem Körper ENDLICH schrie. Sanft aber beständig fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über die ihren, spürte wie ihre Arme sich um ihn legten und sich ihre Hände in den Stoff seines Hemdes im Rücken krallten. 

Seine rechte Hand glitt von ihrem Gesicht hinunter und wanderte hinab zum Rücken um sie dann bestimmt an sich zu ziehen. Der schwere Stoff unter seinen Fingern erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie seine Robe trug.  
Ein Rausch von Besitztum übermannte ihn. Er wollte mehr. Sein Mund öffnet sich und seine Zunge fuhr auffordernd über ihre untere Lippe. Ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, das er sogleich verschlang und nutze um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie schmeckte nach dem Kamillentee und darunter fand sich ein Hauch von Citrus. Er bemerkte, wie sie leicht taumelte in seinen Arm und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

Das, genau das, war der Himmel. 

Ihre Hände fuhren fast schon fahrig über seinen Rücken, bevor sie unter den Saum schlüpften und über seinen nackten Rücken fuhren. Nun entfloh ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen und er beendete den Kuss. Sie jagte seinen Lippen hinterher, drückte einen federleichten Kuss auf und fuhr dann mit ihrer Mund sein Kind entlang, spürte die noch nicht sichtbaren Stoppeln. Jagte weiter den Hals entlang und ließ ihre Zunge den Punkt zwischen Hals und Schultern kosten. Knabberte daran und entlockte ihn einen weiteren kehligen Laut.

Seine linke Hand zog leicht an ihren Kopf und widerwillig löste sie sich. Ein freudiges Lachen war zu hören, das jeden Rest an Zweifel vertrieb. Seine Lippen stürzten sich ein weiteres Mal auf ihre.

„Iris!“, kam es heulend aus dem angrenzenden Schlafzimmer. 

Ein Laut wie fast von einem verwundeten Tier entfuhr ihm, im gleichen Moment wie ihr ein unwilliges Stöhnen. Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander und er spürte wie ihre Hände noch einmal fahrig über seinen nackten Rücken glitten, bevor sie aus dem Hemd hervorzog und ihn dann sanft von sich drückte. Widerwillig löste er seine Hände vom Rücken und Hinterkopf.

„IRIS!“, kam es nun lauter und mit einem deutlichen Schluchzen in der Stimme. Jemand begann zu weinen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie an der Tür, zögerte und drehte sich dann zurück zu Severus. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber mit zwei Handbewegungen löste sie die Robe und ließ sie von ihren Schultern gleiten. 

Ein Knurren entfuhr ihm unwillig und er war sich sicher, dass sie ein Funkeln in den Augen hatte. 

Dann drehte sie sich um, öffnete die Tür und verschwand im Zimmer. Leises Gemurmel war zu hören und fast augenblicklich verstummte das Geheul.

Severus stand da und blickte sehnsüchtig auf die Tür. Langsam ging er darauf zu und hob die Robe hoch. Er zog sie an seine Nase, atmete ein und bildete sich ein, einen Hauch von Citrus und warmer Erde zu riechen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die geschlossene Tür, drehte er sich um und verschwand im zweiten Schlafzimmer. Er war sich sicher, dass er von blitzenden Rehbraunen Augen träumen würde.


End file.
